Blood Lust and Romance
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Fuck me! As if being a half vampire in modern times wasn't hard. Now, because some asshole interfered in my spell practice, I found myself in the fucking Victorian Era. What's worse than that? An egotistical, albeit sexy, demon butler dragged me back a big ass mansion to serve a child. A CHILD! What more can go wrong?
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER  
**

 **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso.  
 **2:** I DO NOT own _Hellsing_ or it's characters. _Hellsing_ is owned by Kouta Hirano.  
 **3:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM**

-I DO own Esmeralda Dornez, her story, and her concept.  
-I DO own the cover images to my fanfictions; be them edits or drawings. Be respectful to my art and edits, and DO NOT steal them.

 **STORY INFORMATION**

-This story will start off like Beautiful Nightmare and London's Angel, where it does include pieces from _Hellsing_ , but unlike them, it'll jump straight into _Kuroshitsuji II_ and shift from there - when the story calls for it.  
-The story is rated M because of the language used, as well as the occasional violence, and sexuality.  
- _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Ronnie's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. When you see "***" it means that a there has been a shift in time/a character is remembering a memory.  
-All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

 **CHARACTER INFORMATION**

 **Name:** Esmeralda Dornez  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Hair:** Black; Curled, Tucked Back(preferred when in my 'disguise') or Down  
 **Eyes:** Honey(Human), Red(Vampire)  
I am a half vampire because of a certain vampire working at a certain organization. The only reason I wasn't fully turned was because I didn't die; I lived, even after being a human bullet practice dummy, but his blood tied to mine. So now, like Ceras Victoria, I'm his subordinate. However, unlike Ceras, I received the long end of the stick; my power level can almost match his. Almost. I'm still half vampire, so obviously I can't reach full vampire power, but dammit, I'm proud!  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family:** Walter Dornez - Uncle; Unknown - Father and Mother;  
I can't tell you any more than my uncle as I can't remember anyone. Uncle Walter said that my father is out there in the world, but he could never afford to raise me. Since my uncle worked for the Hellsing organization, he couldn't raise me, so I was placed in an wiccan home until my eighteenth birthday - which yes, that means I practiced magic, but nothing big. As of my eighteenth birthday, my uncle had summoned me to the Hellsing manor. I just started with the Hellsing Organization and found myself turned into a vampire by the organization's most notable warrior, Alucard. Damn vampire. But I digress; I get trained by both my uncle, who is a skilled fighter regardless of his age, and Alucard, so I'm no pushover. Sir Integra Hellsing still has me on a bit of a leash, but I do get to go on missions.  
 **Personality:** Ambitious, competitive, egotistical, sarcastic, curious, compassionate, and regardless of my natural personality, I'm kind of insecure - though I'll try like hell to hide it.  
 **Distinguishing Marks or Features:** I wear a lacy choker with a ruby featuring the Brimstone Alchemy Symbol, though only the brooch is seen because I dress as a male butler most of the time. Why? Because A, I like men's clothes - they're comfy, fuck off - and B, so both Sir Integra and Uncle Walter can keep an eye on me.


	2. Another Day in the Life of Me

**Author's Notes:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso. I DO NOT own _Hellsing_ or it's characters. _Hellsing_ is owned by Kouta Hirano. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Esmeralda Dornez, her story, and her concept. I DO own the cover images to my fanfictions; be them edits or drawings. Be respectful to my art and edits, and DO NOT steal them.  
 **2:** _**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Ronnie's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. When you see "***" it means that a there has been a shift in time/a character is remembering a memory. The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

 **1.) Another Day in the Life of Me  
** ***  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

 _ **Fucking hell!**_ I cursed mentally, gripping my head in agony. _**If I find the person -**_ My thought's were interrupted when a crazed woman came towards me. "Shit." I crouched only to push off the ground and make a high jump away from her. She was singing and sprinkling a weird dust everywhere. "What the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch?!" I hissed bitterly in my masqueraded voice. And yes, when I'm dressed as a man, I will generally hide my voice, though with a voice as feminine as mine, it's a pain to accomplish, let alone keep it going. A horse-drawn carriage stopped several feet behind where I had landed. I turned and saw a young boy with deep navy blue colored hair topped with a black top hat and a blue stripe. His eyes erm, eye, since the other was covered by a simple black eye patch - was royal blue. He wore a black cloak with a blue ribbon over top of a brown-green vest and short outfit. Behind him jumped out a tall butler. His hair was black, like that of a crow, and partially slicked back; his bangs were long - beyond his eyes - but tucked back, for the most part. His hair framed his deep crimson irises. His was pretty fair in skin tone as well, almost like that of fine china. His butler attire was pretty common, I guess. His outfit consisted of a long black six-button double breasted tailcoat, a pair black trousers, a white button up shirt with a black tie, a storm cloud gray vest, and white gloves. My nose itched at the smell of him, and he didn't even have to be close. He was a demon. **_Huh... Hellbound demons don't commonly come to Earth unless..._** My eyes fell on the boy. _**He summoned him, but where is the Faustian seal?**_ My eyes then fell upon the eye that was covered. _**It must be sealed there.**_ I cringed at the thought. The Faustian contract is a agreement forged between a human and Hellbound demon, and is the only way a Hellbound demon can come to the human realm. I had also come to the conclusion that I was no longer within the last hundred years of my time; what with the horse-drawn carriage and all. I had to be back before the turn of the twentieth century in England - given the familiar feel and surroundings. I just seemed to realize that they were running in my direction, but quickly came to realize that they were, in fact, pursuing the woman.

"Is that who I think it is?" The boy asked.

"It's Mrs. Turner from the Photography Studio." The butler responded. Before I could ask them what the hell was going on, I heard her heels stop.

"Oh yes, I'll find my happiness now!" I turned to look at her, only to have my wrist grabbed and be forcibly thrown aside. My back made contact with a building's brick wall. Just as I was about to glare at, and ream out, my assailant, there was the sound of an explosion in front of me. My eyes went wide as I saw the area began to light up in random explosive clouds.

"Master!" The tall butler tackled the boy to the ground.

"That camera must be her igniting device." The young boy claimed. "She has to be stopped! Capture her!"

"Yes, indeed, my lord." The butler stood and bowed to the boy before following the crazy woman. I pushed myself off the ground and ventured to the kid's side.

"Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" His blue eye looked at me, his expression mixed with frustration and shock.

"Don't you read the news?" I glanced away from him. _**Not obsessively.**_

"I do, but the newspaper said nothing about a fucked up, crazy bitch blowing shit up." He rolled his exposed eye.

"Clearly we didn't read the same newspaper." He replied bitterly. "It would suit you best to stay out of - What are you - " I leaned my body over top of his and held my hand up. With uttered words, a gust of wind flew out of my palm and blew away the debris that was falling towards us. "How did you - "

"Your welcome." I said with a snort before stepping away from him.

"Where - "

"He's not gonna capture her alone." _**Demons may be strong, but in human form, they're just as mortal as any human.**_ When I went to run, I was joined by the boy.

"Ciel Phantomhive." My eyes widened at his name. _**No... That's... That's not possible...**_ One of Sir Integra's confidants was a person named Ciel Phantomhive, someone who's helped the Hellsing Organization since her early years.

"Dornez. Aldi Dornez." Aldi was the name I took when I was in disguise. Why? Because I was rushed to think of a name when I had encountered my first target, and didn't have the time to be unique about it. As we turned the corner, there was a man clearly obsessed with the color red attacking the butler. His hair was long, dark red in color. His red-framed glasses, which are accessorized with a chain with skulls, framed yellow-green eyes. His teeth, however, weren't normal; they were pointed, like shark teeth. His attire consisted of a brown vest, black gloves, a red and white striped bow tied around his neck, and red and black high-heeled ankle boots. Hanging around his shoulders was a deep red coat that complimented his attire. His scent seemed off too. He wasn't human, but he wasn't a demon or a vampire. What the fuck is he?!

"I thought it was you." The butler commented bitterly. I cringed at the sound of the red man's chainsaw coming in contact with the butler's cutlery.

"I've been simply dying to see you, sweet Bassy." The man in red said as he held up a 'rock on' hand sign. _**OK, even though I already came to the conclusion that I was somewhere before, during, or after the Victorian Era, this guy doing that hand sign is pretty fucking weird.**_ I then had to wonder, just because my curiosity is a bitch: _**In what time period, EXACTLY, am I?**_

"So, Grell, been pulling the strings behind the scenes, eh?" The butler asked as he fended off the red man's attack.

"I pull nothing more than the red strings of fate that connect our hearts together, Bassy." A shiver clawed at my spine. I'm putting this out there now: I have nothing against LGBT people, or any person who is different than me really, but the way this guy was going about it... He seemed obsessed. Demented. Delusional, even. I found myself amused when the butler silenced the man in red with a kick to the top of the head. He gripped his head. "How could you?! I'm so dainty!" I'm beginning to think he isn't just gay, but perhaps gender fluid or even androgynous. The butler simply smirked and fluffed his coat.

"Now, now. Don't be so offended. You struck first." The tone in his last remark seemed incredibly immature.

"I just took an affectionate swipe at you out of excitement!" The red head defended. "I didn't mean any harm by it. I was only following that pig." He said pointing after the large woman.

"You're after her, too?" Ciel and I approached the two men.

"You're acquainted with this freak, then?" Ciel asked from beside me. _**Hey now, Ciel.**_

"Careful on the freak remarks please, Ciel." I requested as my eyes fell on the boy beside me. "It's an insult to those truly freakish." Ciel and I exchanged amused smirks. The demon butler looked at us, his eyes reflected curiosity while his lips reflected amusement.

"Regrettably, yes. His job is to collect souls of the deceased."

"A grim reaper." I thought out loud, in unison with the butler dressed in black. He and I traded looks, but ultimately our attention was on the young boy.

"A grim reaper? It sounds as though you and he might have something in common." _**Right, 'cause Hellbound demons reap the souls of the human's they are contracted with.**_

"Really?" The red grim reaper cooed.

"There's been a recent spike in crime, I imagine that's what brought him here; a sudden increase of souls."

"I'm sure my work load will decrease with you on the case, Se," He poked the butler's chest. "Bas," He poked him once more. "Tian." He leaned closer to the butler, Sebastian. "At last, our amorous adventure can begin anew." Sebastian stepped aside, letting the grim reaper topple over. _**That guy seems like a hell of a fanboy - or girl, or whatever.**_

"Who might your friend be, master?" Ciel looked up at me, only to look towards his butler.

"Aldi Dornez, a butler with... Unique abilities." He replied with a smirk. "And perhaps the newest addition to our household, if he be willing." I looked down at him. _**Well, if somehow this kid gains immortality, staying with him can result in my going back. If magic doesn't get me there first, that is.**_ I glanced away from the boy, an embarrassed blush creeping across my face.

"If you'll have me, young Ciel." I said with a bow.

"It's settled then." Ciel turned his eyes towards Sebastian. "I guess we best inform him of the circumstances." He nodded.

"No need." The young lord's eyes fell on me. "Crazy broad blowing sh - " Ciel glared. "Things up is enough information I need. She must be stopped before her madness get's out of hand." They nodded. Before anything else could be said, another explosion went off.

"Let's spend this - "

"We don't have time to fool with him." Ciel commented with a glare in his eye. "Let's go!" His eye shifted from Sebastian to me.

"Yes sir." Sebastian and I replied in unison. We ran, leaving the grim reaper behind, and turned a corner, only to find the street in flames. _**Well, shit.**_ I stopped when I saw that the man in red got between us and Sebastian.

"Uh uh," Grell clicked his tongue. "Leap through these flames, gather me in your arms, and hold me tight, dearest o - " Sebastian trampled over the grim reaper.

"Excuse me." He ran up beside me, stopping momentarily to stand before me. "Shall we, Aldi?" When our eyes met, I felt a strange knotting feeling in my stomach. _**What the FUCK**_ _ **is this now?**_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself from the odd pull in my abdomen, and nodded.

"Certainly, Sebastian." I followed him through the literally lit streets, where people were being evacuated. Dead, burning corpses laid about. I had to cover my nose to keep myself from catching even a hint of blood. _**I'm already freakish in Ciel's eyes, last thing I need is to let that side of me out.**_

"There she is." Sebastian glanced towards me. I nodded and followed him after the crazed woman. He stopped in front of a dark alleyway.

"Shit." I cursed from behind him. I was about ready to punch the grim reaper when he got uncomfortably close, after halting.

"Ah, what a shame." The man grinned. "Did you let her get away?" I narrowed my eyes towards the red head.

"Hello again, Grell." Sebastian turned slightly. "Don't you have work that needs attending, too?" The man in red, Grell, left my back side and quickly shifted to Sebastian's left side.

"I'm a hunter of love seeking my favorite game." Grell replied innocently with a shrug. "That's the only work I care about, my darling." He lowered his head while keeping eye contact with the butler. "Besides, it's a slow night. I only have one soul to reap." Sebastian's glare eased up.

"One only?"

"Mhm. Margaret Turner's time is up," _**She'll be ticking her last toc soon then, I gather.**_ "At five past midnight. It says that she goes on a killing spree of sorts, and then she burns herself to death." I shuddered. I didn't know what was worse: burning to death or freezing to death. "She's the only soul in the ledger. No one else is scheduled to be reaped by me tonight, so I'm as free as a bird."

"But what about all the people she's been setting on fire?" A question I too was curious to know the answer to.

"She uses fire of a very special sort. When she kills people, their souls burn away with them." My eyes widened at this. **_As if burning to death wasn't bad enough..._** A sigh left my lips. Another explosion sounded off.

"Big Ben..." I turned on my heel and ran towards the tall clock tower.

"Master!"

"Quite the development. Who knew pigs could climb so high?" Grell mused from my left. A glare captured my gaze as I began to deduce a plan to scale the building. _**I could jump it, but I could also use the strings..** **.** **What would be most efficient?**_ I brought my index finger to my lips and bit it in thought.

"Yes, that's right, my young master. That's the quality of soul I want to consume." Before I could hear anything else leave Sebastian's lips, I reached into my breast pocket and drew out my strings.

"I don't know what your plan is, but I'm not going to let Ciel face the crazed psycho on his own." I glared towards Sebastian before whirling my stings up and around. "See ya." I whipped them into the night sky, latching them onto the top of Big Ben before pulling myself upward. I stepped onto the opening and pulled my stings back to their length. "Ciel."

"I don't care if you are a little boy." _**Her disregard of human life is pathetic.**_ I ran towards him and shielded him from the explosion. I felt the sparks burn through my sleeve, but I didn't care. I held him in place, safely tucked against me.

"Aldi." Ciel looked at me, both his eyes revealed, and it was as I thought, the Faustian Contract seal was on his right eye. "You..." I tilted my head in wonder, curious about what he was going to say, only to have him retreat. His widened eyes narrowed into a glare. "How long am I to wait on you? Come, Sebastian." The seal shimmered, signifying that it was an official order.

"You think talking to yourself will help?" Came the man woman's voice. I pushed away from him and stepped out.

"He's not talking to himself." I glared her way. Her eyes widened before she went over to the side. "About fucking time, Sebastian." I growled as I glared off into the distance.

"Impossible. Who - "

"That's my butler." Ciel said as he walked over to the edge. "And some freak." I poked the back of his head. "Sorry." I ruffled his hair earning me a glare, to which I simply responded with an unfazed shrug.

"Stay out of this, whoever you are!" She emptied the barrel and let it drop.

"Heads up!" I called over the edge. She took a photo, igniting the dust, but the grim reaper was unharmed, not that I'm surprised.

"What the devil?!" Mrs. Turner's eyes widened once more. _**Grim reaper.**_ "Why haven't you caught fire?!" She repeatedly squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened to him.

"You're using the grim reaper as bait, eh?" Ciel smirked as his eyes fell on his butler. "Very clever." Grell came up and jumped over her head, landing several feet away from her.

"Ding." He stood. "Take as many as you like." He cooed as he began to strike poses. "We ladies ripen like succulent fruit with every photograph. I can feel it now; I'm about to burst like a bright red berry. It's pouring, gushing, right out of me." He spun around. "What a marvelous feeling; so enticing, so exhilarating. I'm the very queen of fruits!" He pulled open his blouse and revealed an alabaster chest. "The ripest of the reapers, yes." I narrowed my eyes and looked towards Ciel. Sebastian had decided to finally join us.

"Well, then, perhaps I should bite you." My eyes widened. _**Well, I guess a demon has his kinks?**_ A shiver clawed at my spine.

"Please, please!" Grell begged. I looked down to Ciel.

"Can I swear now?" _**Fucking hell.**_

"No." His attention fell on Sebastian. "I expected you sooner."

"I'm sorry." The butler walked up to us and knelt before the boy.

"I will burn you, boy!" Mrs. Turner cried. My glare turned fierce while I looked towards the deranged woman. _**Dammit!**_ Sebastian had beat me to the punch, in a manner of speaking; he kicked the destructive camera out of Mrs. Turner's hands, causing her to fall back. She looked at Sebastian, appalled. "How could you?!"

"You were the one going to kill a child." I defended as I took a step closer to her. I clutched my arm, adding as much pressure as I could to prevent too much blood loss. Sebastian once more adjusted his coat.

"I could have done much more, had I wished. I have my orders to follow, and follow them I shall." As soon as it was settled to his liking, his cold crimson eyes fell on Mrs. Turner.

"Where did you come from?!" Her offended nature shifted to fear. "Who are you people?!"

"I am simply one hell of a butler." _**Hah. Hah. So funny.**_ I rolled my eyes. _**Not.**_

"I am the Queen of the Reapers, the best fruit there is!"

"I am but a soldier lost in time." This caused the three males to glance at me. I crossed my arms over my bound chest. "It's the coolest thing I could think of, piss off." Ciel approached the woman.

"Tell me everything; start to finish." He demanded, albeit gently. She broke down into tears and hid her face.

"It was him." She sobbed. "He was the one who told me what to do, and if I did, he said I'd find true passion." She lifted her head and looked at us, tears streaming down her face. "He said gorgeous men would fight to the death over me." I closed my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"A man who promises such things is no man." I commented before looking down at her. "Only you can find your happiness, your passion. No one can hand that to you; it's something you find within yourself. This 'he' - "

"And 'he' would be?" I glared towards Sebastian. _**I had one final thing to say, you could have waited, asshole.**_ My eyes went wide when I saw that the woman was surrounded with the dust that had been used to ignite the explosions.

"The man with the golden eyes. He promised me." She whimpered.

"I don't get it. Her soul is burning like the victims' did."

"Burning passion, happiness!" She screamed with a psychotic smile on her face. I reached out towards the woman, but my wrist was grabbed by Grell.

"It's her time." My eyes caught his and nodded solemnly. I turned away from him.

"Try not to get too hot up here, Grell." I teased with a grin before jumping off Big Ben. Sebastian and Ciel joined me mere moments afterward.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Sebastian looked down to Ciel, who was still in his arms.

"I'm fine." He closed his eyes and was let down onto the ground.

"This doesn't make sense; it was right here in the ledger." Grell complained. "How can a soul I'm to collect just burn up? This can't be happening! It's fundamentally wrong." _**It can't be helped, move on.**_ "I must make my report to Will, so alas, this will have to be our final photo." With that said, Grell took a photo with Sebastian. I couldn't bite back the smile that pulled at my lips. "Next time it will be a more intimate lover's portrait, Bassy!" Grell announced as he took his leave. "Toodaloo, bye bye!"

"I'm sorry, my lord, I know you asked me to capture the Turner woman, however..." Sebastian held out his gloved hand which held ashes mixed with the igniting dust.

"That's all that's left?" Ciel asked curiously. "Nothing but a pile of ashes." A sigh left his lips. "I'll inform her majesty that these murders were the works of a woman crazed with money." We left the area and they lead me towards the carriage. "Aldi will need a doctor when we return home." Sebastian's curious eyes landed on me. "He protected me from an explosion, and hurt his arm because of it."

"It's nothing real - " Sebastian had appeared before me, held my hand, and pulled off my blouse's sleeve, exposing the wound I had taken. Because I hadn't taken in any blood, my body wasn't healing. He seemed to be examining the wounds quite intimately, and honestly, I couldn't fight the blush. I haven't had too much interaction with men outside of the Hellsing Organization of late, OK?! My head began to spin and I found myself in the demon butler's arms. My eyes met his, feeling that odd pull once more. However, I was surprised that his eyes were wide and full of curiosity. "It's just a scratch..." I muttered faintly. "Don't bother yourself..."

"If I couldn't follow my master's wishes, what kind of butler would I be?" He asked after recomposing himself. An irritating smile crept across his lips. _**Is that one of his taglines, or something?**_ I felt frustration wash over me, but it was beaten out by unconsciousness, with only these three words crossing my mind before darkness overcame me: _**Stupid demon.**_


End file.
